


Draco is in love, obviously….. this is a fanfic…

by Islabubbles4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabubbles4/pseuds/Islabubbles4
Summary: Draco returns for his eighth year, and is disappointed at Harry's absence. However 'the chosen one' does return to Hogwarts, a few weeks late, and the two begin a strange friendship.





	Draco is in love, obviously….. this is a fanfic…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i am aware this is 'so cliche.' (Like my existence) This is also my first, and likely last, fic. (she says.......)  
> Please forgive grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> I am a bit of a crap writer too.....  
> I'm selling this so well...... 
> 
> Read this please...... if you want......

Draco was running late. He had hoped that the forgiveness of ‘the chosen one’ would be enough to keep the other students off his back, but in the time it took for him to make is way to the castle, he had been ganged up on by a group of 5th years. It was almost insulting that they assumed they stood even a chance against a convicted death eater, let alone someone who was 3 years their senior, but numbers made idiots brave.

While he had managed to escape his aggressors unscathed, it had meant he had to rush to make it in time for the usual welcome proceedings. However, it did mean that most of the students had settled down in their seats, and the eyes of half the student population followed him as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Spying Blaise, he sat down beside his friend and let his mind wonder.

The journey on the train had not been what he had expected. He knew the onslaught of past memories would leave a bitter taste in his mouth. However, he hadn’t expected the disappointment he felt upon discovering Potters absence. He had tried to tell himself that he wasn’t keeping an eye out for the golden trio, but by his third journey through the train, desperately looking into each compartment, he had the dignity to admit that yes, he was looking for his ex-nemeses.

‘They’re not here’, Ginny had told Draco when he had bumped into her on the platform of Hogwarts’s station.

The short burst of anger he had felt at that revelation had caught him off guard. ‘No’, he told himself, ‘this is good, you can start afresh without their irritating presence’. Yet he still felt somewhat betrayed. How was he meant to show Potter, no, them, he’d changed? How was he to prove he was worthy of being forgiven when he, no they, hadn’t bothered to show?

‘Draco.’

He would show them anyway.

‘Draco!’

Even if he had to rub his new foun…..

‘DRACO!!’

‘What?!!’

Draco snapped his eyes up to Blaise who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

‘Aren’t you going to eat anything? You’ve been gazing off into the distance for the past half hour.’

‘As a matter of fact, I don’t think I’m in the mood to eat anything right now. I’ll meet you in the new common room?’

‘Okay then, see you in a bit.’

Draco was grateful for Blaise. He was the only one of his friends who had bothered returning, and he was glad to have someone around him who he need not explain himself to. After giving the dining hall one more look--- No, he wasn’t checking one last time for anyone’s presence, thank you very much---- Draco made his way up to the new eighth year dorm, found his room and collapsed on his bed, wishing he had never been roped into returning.

 

 

By the third week of lessons, Draco had settled into a pattern. He rose early, went for a jog around the grounds and then had his breakfast in the kitchen, which he had discovered in the first week with the help of Blaise. After a quick shower, he made his way to his first lesson, which he shared with all the returning students who took the class. Throughout his free periods, he would work in the library, as he did in the evenings. Then, he went for another quick jog in the evening, before collapsing in his bed and starting his routine again.

Blaise thought he was mad for exercising so much, but ever since the war, he had followed the advice of the councillor his mother had demanded he see, despite his many protests. It was true, exercise did do wonders in chasing the anxiety away. It also meant he was too tired to think when he went to bed. It was apparent he was developing an unhealthy obsession, yet it was the only thing he had found that helped him fall asleep, besides taking sleeping potions.

On the upside, his full-on routine meant he was rarely seen by other students, and he found being invisible easier than he had anticipated. While the younger students still threw occasional abuse his way, the rest of his year let him fade into the background. It had hurt to begin with, being treated as if he weren’t really there, but as time had passed, he grew numb to the ache, just like he was numb to everything else.

Blaise, on the other hand, had managed to befriend Thomas and Finnigan. While he still hung out with Blaise from time to time in the common room, he found himself unable to fully engage with anything. He knew he was merely drifting, but what could he expect after the past few years. He was surely going to dissociate from reality a little.

However, on Thursday morning, while eating his breakfast, he noticed the elves were acting especially strange.

‘Alberta, what on earth is going on?’ Draco asked the house-elf who had just brought over his croissant and coffee.

‘Master Potter returned to Hogwarts last night, Master Malfoy.’

‘Excuse me? Potter’s returned? Why, is he visiting? How long is he going to be here?’

‘Alberta knows not Master Potters plan’s, only that he turned up at the dead of night with all his suitcases.’

‘Does anybody else know?’ Draco queried.

‘Well, he would be staying in your common room, so his presence can hardly be unkno—’

‘Okay. Okay. Thank you for breakfast again, I’ve got to go. Urgent business and all’ Draco responded, stumbling out of the kitchen with his half-eaten breakfast and coffee. Halfway back to his common room he realised, for the first time in weeks he felt alive again.

 

 

Harry had had a tiring journey, to say the least. Nevertheless, nothing could take away from the unadulterated joy he had felt seeing Hogwarts.

His decision to return had been last minute, to say the least. However, despite telling McGonagall he would return in the weeks leading up to the start of a new term, he had decided to help Hermione with her parents. She had managed to successfully get them back to England, but was facing difficulty fully restoring their memories. Despite her insistence that Harry ought to be at Hogwarts for the start of term, he found himself unable to leave his friend when she needed him the most. Ron, despite his attempts to support Hermione, also had his own grief and family to deal with. So Harry had stayed, only leaving when a major breakthrough had happened with Hermione’s father.

Coming back to Hogwarts felt surreal. He knew it would be difficult, as the Halls of the school were not only his home, but a memorial ground of his lost friends. Yet he knew he needed to return. Both Hermione and Ron were taking a year to recover and spend with their family, but Harry craved some normalcy, especially after the last year. These walls had been his sanctuary when he had had nothing, and now they would hide him from the world which now expected something more out of him, something he did not want to give. He had already literally sacrificed his life for the wizarding world, he wanted to devote the rest of it to himself and his friends.

Upon his late arrival, he had quickly met with McGonagall, been told where his dorms were, and made his way to his room, collapsing on his bed. Only when he woke up at the crack of dawn from yet another nightmare did he notice, with great relief, that he was in a room all to himself. Covered in sweat, he decided the best course of action was a quick shower.

He made a quick job of cleaning himself, and then spent an inordinate amount of time just thinking while the boiling water pounded his skin. Once he was quite red, he made his way back to his room, grateful the bathroom was located among the bedrooms.

He entered his room, and was just in the process of drying himself with his towel when his door burst open.

Turning in alarm, he pulled his towel around his waist and faced

‘Malfoy??? What the fu---’

‘So it’s true then,’ stated an out of breath, and startlingly pink, Malfoy.

‘Malfoy, what are you doin---’

‘I heard you were back. I just, I wanted to check with my own eyes.’

‘Well yes, I am here. But that still doesn’t fully explain why you felt the need to burst into my room, scaring the living daylights out of me. Wait. How did you know I had returned? You resorting back to 6th year tendencies’

‘I shall have you know, _Potter_ ,’ Draco spat out, turning redder in his indignation,’ it was you who stalked _ME_!’

‘That still doesn’t explain how you knew I had returned’, Harry responded, feeling the familiar annoyance Malfoy extracted from him.

‘I, umm… well,’ Malfoy began, seeming to deflate, ‘the house-elves told me this morning.’

‘Ahh… fair enough..’ Harry responded, unsure how to react. ‘Umm, do you mind giving me a moment to get changed?’

Malfoy’s eyes suddenly re-widened as if he had only just remembered Harry’s near nakedness.

‘Of course.’ Malfoy said, backing away back through the door, closing it softly once he had fully fled the room.

‘Well that was weird,’ Harry whispered under his breath to no one in particular. Not how he had envisioned his first encounter with Malfoy since he had spoken on his behalf at his trial.

 

 

‘I walked in on him half naked. NAKED! I have no idea how to face him’ Draco exclaimed to Alberta, who was bringing him his dinner.

‘Master Malfoy, you need not be embarrassed. Maybe just remember to knock in the future. Simply good manners.’

Alberta was right, it had been rude to barge in on Potter, especially if he had been sleeping like everyone else at that time in the morning. He had managed to make his way though the rest of the day without bumping into ‘the chosen one’ who had seemed to decide to start class the following week.

‘Typical!’ Draco exclaimed.

‘What is typical, Master Malfoy?’ Alberta responded.

‘Draco. Call me Draco, please, for the 100th time.’

‘Fine, Master Draco, what is typical?’

‘Nothing, Nothing Alberta’ Draco sighed.

‘Well, Master Draco, if you are done, can I tempt you with any pudding?’

‘No. No thank you Alberta, not tonight.’

Draco made his way back up to the common room. He was aware dinner was still under progress, so he would have the room to himself for a while to get started on the potions essay due next Monday. Yet, upon entering the room, he found it not as deserted as he had hoped. He heard the voices before he saw Potter crouched by the fire.

‘I told you not to worry Harry. I have everything under control’.

Granger’s voice was unmistakable. Draco began to step backwards to give Potter the privacy he obviously had hoped for, but he bumped into a chair on his way out, alerting Potter to his presence.

‘Oh, Malfoy! Its you, again. Enjoying lurking in the shadows still?’ Potter snarked his way.

‘I was actually just leaving to give you two some privacy. But its good to see while you may have publicly forgiven me, your low opinion of me still remains.’ Draco snarked back, turning to leave.

‘Wait! No wait Malfoy, I’m sorry. Old habits’ Potter responded, with a self-deprecating smile accompanying his last comment. ‘Just a bit worn out at the moment. You’ll have to forgive me.’

Startled at his sudden change is demeanour, Draco felt wrong-footed for the second time in the day. ‘I guess I shall leave you two too it.’

‘Yeah, that’d be great. See you later Malfoy. And thank you,’ Potter responded, turning back to Granger.

Malfoy made his way to the library instead, yet it was only when he sat down that he realised he had forgotten his work.

 

 

‘Malfoy giving us privacy voluntarily, I thought I’d never see the day he ever chose to selflessly do something for another person, let alone you’ Hermione murmured after she had assured Harry he was right to make his way to Hogwarts when he did.

‘I’ll tell you something even more strange. This morning, he literally burst into my room while I was half naked, just to see that I was actually here. It was so surreal, Hermione.’

‘That actually isn’t too surprising’ mused Hermione.

‘What?’

‘Well Harry, you two have always been so involved in each other’s lives. It cannot be surprising that he would be aware of your absence.’

‘Yes, Hermione, but he seemed to have run to my room to check!’

‘I mean….. I don’t want to plant wrong ideas in your head, but he probably was just shocked you would turn up so late in the term. And... well Ginny told me it was probably better if I didn’t mention this, but he asked about you on the first day, and seemed really shocked and disappointed at your absence.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Harry…. Don’t be dense.’

‘What?’

‘Imagine if you came back to Hogwarts and he wasn’t there. Wouldn’t you feel wrong footed?’

‘No!! Why would I be??!’

‘Just think about it. You two have always clashed. But you have also always been present in each other’s lives at Hogwarts. With so much that has changed, a bit of normalcy can’t hurt.’

‘But nothing is normal about our new interactions.’

‘I give up. Look, I’ve got to go. Ron’s just got home.’

‘Oh, say hi to Ron for me.’

‘You want to say hello yourself, have a quick chat with him?’

‘No, Hermione, its alright. I need to go grab some food from the kitchens before it gets too busy. Talk to you soon?’

‘Of course, Harry!! Alright, I’ll be going. This is going to be so weird, you being at Hogwarts without us.’

‘Tell me about it!’

‘Bye Harry.’

‘Bye.’

 

 

The following week, Harry begun lessons, overwhelmed in Potions and, well, all his classes, apart from defence against the dark arts. He found himself in the library most of the day, primarily in an attempt to catch up with all he had missed, although he had to admit it was also useful in avoiding the throngs of starstruck students who seemed to swarm whenever Harry so much as left class. He had developed a habit of eating in the kitchens most evenings. Which is how he came across one of the most peculiar sights he had ever seen.

‘I’m telling you, Alberta, no one would appreciate my company, especially not someone who could befriend anyone he wanted!’ Malfoys posh voice rang out.

‘I am sure Master Potter would be more than happy to spend his time with you, Master Draco. You sell yourself short!’

‘What makes you say I should spend time with him anyway?’ responded Malfoy in a slightly put out, petulant, almost adorable voice. One he had never heard before from Malfoy.

‘I think you could both do with a friend who fully understands. Then maybe he could sleep, and you wouldn’t need to run yourself to death.’

Harry felt his cheeks warm at his nightmares being outed to Malfoy. Yet Malfoy seemed to not even care.

‘But I have Blaise! That’s enough.’

‘Then why are you down here, Master Draco.’

‘You know why. I ----’

Harry was aware he was eavesdropping. He knew it would be embarrassing for Malfoy to discover he was listening in to what was clearly a private conversation, even if hundreds of elves were present, working in the background. Turning around and purposely making a commoation upon his re-entrance of the kitchens, Harry made his way down the steps. Malfoy turned, his cheeks turning pink as he took in Harry’s presence.

‘Potter!! What are you doing here’ Draco spluttered,

‘Hi Malfoy, I am guessing im here for the same reason you are.’ Harry said making his way to the table Malfoy was say at, and sitting to the mans left.

‘You, why aren’t you upstairs? The fame getting too much?’

‘Why yes, having my fans faint in my presence was causing such a fuss that McGonagall sent me here instead!’

‘Is that your attempt at a joke?’ Malfoy asked, one eyebrow raised.

‘Don’t judge me Malfoy. I’m beloved for my face, not my mouth.’ Harry joked, flushing as he realised the innuendo in what he had just said.

‘Thats probably only because your mouth has yet to have been put to good use, Potter.’ Malfoy joked back, both eyebrows now raised.

Laughing, Harry simply shook his head, disbelieving they were having this conversation.

‘You’ve really mellowed out Malfoy.’

‘Funny what being threatened with death everyday will do to you,’ Malfoy replied.

 Harry winced, realising he may have crossed the line, but when he looked up at Malfoys face, he saw he was smiling slightly. Filled with relief, Harry let out another jittery laugh.

‘If anyone had told me that I would be sat here, with the great Potter, joking about the Dark Lord, I’d have sent them to St Mungo’s for brain damage!’ Malfoy mused, smile still stretching his soft pink lips. Wait! Did he just think of Draco’s lips? Harry scolded himself.

‘Yeah, strange world,’ Harry replied finally.

‘The strangest.’

 

 

The evening meals with Potter became a daily ritual, one that Draco, as much as he tried to deny it, looked forward to.

In fact, he began spending time with Potter outside of dinner. They hung out together in the common room, and when they bumped into one another along the corridor, the frequently started up short conversations. They hadn’t flirted - yes he admits, he had been flirting before - since the first dinner together. But Draco noticed how he was beginning to view Potter as a friend, an ally, and Potter seemed to feel the same way. This hadn’t gone unnoticed among his peers, and Draco noticed as his year slowly began to acknowledge his presence more and more. He was aware this may also be due to the fact that he was no longer acting like a shell of a person, drifting through the days. In fact, his new found companionship meant he no longer relied on his runs to calm down. He finally had something positive to distract him from the past. 

‘What ya reading?’ Potter asked Draco, perching on the side of the armchair Draco was curled up on.

‘Can’t you read?’ Draco snorted in response.

‘Oii, rude!’ Potter replied, stealing the book from Draco’s hands.

‘Hey, Potter, give that back!!’

‘Wow, _The Psychological effects of Instant Healing_. What’s this for?’

 ‘Why do you care?’ Draco responded sullenly, embarrassed for some reason that he had been caught reading something for his desired future career.

‘Thinking of going into the medical profession?’ Potter asked.

‘Well, if you must know, I have been considering going into some form of therapy after Hogwarts. After everything I, I mean we, have been through, it seemed like a good way to use my past experiences.’

‘Ohh, wow Malfoy that’s…. that’s amazing!!’

‘Draco.’

‘What??’

‘Call me Draco.’ Draco felt his cheeks warm, suddenly embarrassed at his request.

‘Okay, M-Draco. But only if you call me Harry.’ Draco looked up to Pot- Harry, to find him too with slightly flushed cheeks.

Draco snorted. ‘Sure you don’t want me to call you ‘the chosen one’?’

‘Hey! You know I hate that title!’

‘Okay, so, Our Lord, Our Saviour.’

‘Draco…’

‘Or, Miracle man?’

‘No way! I’d rather scar-head!’

‘Fine! Scar-head it is!!’

Po-Harry looked at Draco with one eyebrow raised, clearly trying to squash a smile.

‘Draco… How old are you? Eleven?’

‘Now look whose being rude!’ Draco retorted, swiping his book back and trying to go back to reading, despite his heightened awareness of Harry, who was still looking at him with a big shit-eating grin.

Okay, so maybe there was still a little flirting.

 

 

‘I told you Ron! He’s changed!!’

‘Harry…..’

‘Please Ron. Just… don’t be judgemental.’

‘Look, I get it, you recently found out you swing both ways, and you have always had a… fixation on Malfoy, but don’t you think that maybe you are just looking for someone, anyone?’

‘No, I have thought about it. Like, a lot. And I thought it was just us becoming friends, but…. It feels like more. Surely you understand!’ Harry retorted.

‘Yes, but its MALFOY!’

‘Ron…’

‘No, you know what, I agree, you’d be better doing this with Hermione when she’s back.’

‘Ron, please, I need some advice. I don’t really have anyone else who either knows about my preferences or who I am close enough to share this information with.’

‘Okay… Fine. But just be aware I don’t think this is your smartest decision.’ Ron sighed, obviously resigned.

As much as he wished Ron were more on board, he was eternally grateful to have such a good friend.

It had hit him during the summer, when he had been unable to stop replaying the past over and over again in his mind. He had not been able to forget his obsession with Draco in 6th year. While he had been proven correct, his obsessive behaviour had called to question his full motifs. While he hated to admit it, it was clear his feelings towards Draco were more complex than he had let himself realise.

After this revelation, he had gone to Ron and Hermione, who had suggested going to a gay bar. They had picked a muggle one and used disguises in order to avoid press. It was clear by the end of the night, when he dragged a slender blonde man home with him, that perhaps he wasn’t as straight as he had believed. He did not think he wasn’t still attracted to women, just that he liked both. And since coming back and being in the company of Draco, he found himself craving more than friendship.

‘So, should I ask him out, or is that too forward?’

‘You think you could just ask him out? Harry, look at your past history. You are hardly forward when it comes to asking others out.’

‘Yeah, your right…’

‘Maybe… I cannot believe I am suggesting this, but perhaps just up the flirting. If he responds, then maybe ask him out.’

‘Yeah, Yeah, you’re a genius Ron.’

‘Anytime mate.’

 

After finishing his conversation Ron, he began hatching his plan for seducing Draco.

 

 

Harry has been acting weird. Draco cannot put his finger on it, but something has switched in Harry. He acts all jittery when they hang out. He is also much more clumsy. The other evening while they were doing homework alongside one another, Harry had been leaning over to whisper something to Draco when he had knocked over his ink, spilling it all over their work. He had also tripped over his own feet multiple times when they walked to classes. Draco was at his wits end.

‘What is going on with you?’ He demanded, when Harry had knocked into Draco, and then tripped over.

‘Wh-what do you mean?’ Harry replied, his cheeks a rather nice shade of red.

‘I mean, why are you being so clumsy these days. Also, you are a lot more energetic and talkative of late.’

‘Ohh, I, umm, I hadn’t noticed.’ Harry was getting increasingly red.

‘Common. Tell me. Please.’

Harry sighed, gave a quick glance along the empty corridor, and then said, ‘Its sort of embarrassing to admit, but I actually, ummmm… you see, there’s someone I like at the moment.’

Draco’s mind shut off. All the feelings he’d suppressed over the past two months being back at school flooded to the forefront of his head. He was aware Harry was still talking, but Draco was too busy having the first panic attack he’d had in ages. He had to get away. He had to get some air.

Aware Harry was looking at him expectantly, Draco pulled himself back to the present, but he couldn't fight the oncoming anguish. He really needed some air. 

 ‘What do you think then?’ Harry said.

‘I’m sorry, I’ve got to, ummm… see you!’ Draco fled, trying to find the quickest exit to the grounds.

Once outside, he couldn’t help his mind, which apparently was now working again at double speed, spinning out of control, trying to work out who this special girl was. He was sure it wasn’t Ginny, as Ginny was dating Dean again, but who else could it be. Maybe the Luna girl, or one of those 6th year Ravenclaws who seemed intent on seducing Harry.

Draco walked around the grounds, even as it grew dark and cold. Eventually, when he could no longer ignore his empty stomach, he made his way to the kitchens. He was later than usual, so Harry was no longer there. Alberta gave him a knowing look, placing a plate of food in front of him, immediatly going back to work.

After eating, he made his way back to the dorms. The common rooms were still busy, but he couldn’t spot the infamous bird-nest anywhere, and so bitterly assumed Harry was off seducing whoever it was who had taken his fancy. Put-off, Draco made his way to his room, locking the door, and for the first time since he had begun talking to Harry, he used his emergency supply of dreamless sleep potion, passing out on his bed in minutes.

 

 

The next day, Draco woke up, got dressed into his running gear, and then was hit with the onslaught of memories of the previous day. Instead of drowning in misery—yes he was aware he was acting worse than a first year Hufflepuff – he forced himself out running. However, while running, he couldn’t escape replaying all the times he had been sure Harry was flirting back. He thought back to when he and Harry had stayed up for hours on a Sunday evening, laughing at how Longbottom had failed spectacularly to smuggle in some booze from Hogsmeade. They had both been laughing, and then had just looked at one another for what felt like an age. Harry had made some small comment about how he was tired but hadn’t made a move to actually go to bed until another hour had passed. The tension that had built from when their gazes connected didn’t fully dissipate until they parted ways, and Draco had gone to bed, secretly hopeful.

But now he realised hope had been foolish.

‘I can do better,’ he told himself as he showered.

‘I don’t need him to like me back. Pull yourself together, you sap!’ he murmured to himself during breakfast in the kitchens.

When he bumped into Harry while queuing for class, he couldn’t quite bring himself to look at him. He knew he couldn’t ignore him without being obvious, but he knew he would be unable to act as he usually did.

‘Hello, Harry,’ Draco said, gaze averted.

‘Morning, Draco,’ Harry responded, sounding disappointed. Was he mad that Draco had run off on him? Or annoyed he hadn’t made a big deal over Harry’s crush?

Draco looked up at Harry, but the man had turned away from Draco, making his way inside the classroom. Draco followed him, making his way to their usual desk. However, Harry sat next to some Hufflepuff Draco had never spoken to before.

Okaaaay, so Harry was annoyed. But he had done nothing wrong!!

Draco’s irritation only grew as the day progressed, and Harry continued to ignore Draco. By dinner, he was unsurprised that Harry hadn’t bother turn up to the kitchen. Draco huffed, turning to Alberta to complain about how annoying Harry was being.

‘I am quite disappointed in you, Master Malfoy,’ Alberta said before Draco could even open his mouth. She slammed his meal in front of him, and marched off.

‘What?? What did I do??’ Draco asked the elf’s back. Yet she ignored him, disappearing into the back of kitchen.

Draco’s mind begin to run for the 1000th time that day. What had he done that was that bad? It wasn’t as if he had rejected—

‘Wait, Alberta!’ Draco shouted. ‘Was it me he fancies?!!’

He got no response but for some reason, that was the explanation that made the most sense. Hoping it wasn’t only wishful thinking, Draco left his untouched dinner and rushed to the main hall. He slowed down when he got to the doors, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. However, he needn't have worried, as no one seemed to care about his presence, each person engrossed in their own conversations.

Draco scanned the Gryffindor table, his eyes finding Harry in a matter of milliseconds. Harry, who was picking at his food, seemed to sense eyes on him, and looked up, his gaze clashing with Draco’s.

The surprise on his face was apparent and gave Draco the nerve to make his way to Harry.  

‘What are you doing here, Draco?’ Harry asked.

‘You didn’t come to dinner,’ Draco responded lamely.

‘Well, you missed dinner yesterday. I was under the impression you were putt-off by my, confession…’

‘Yeah, about that, I better inform you that I didn’t hear anything of what you said before you said you liked someone.’

‘Wait, what? We were literally having a conversation! How- what- I don’t ----’

‘I thought you were saying you liked someone else, and my brain turned off for a bit, and then I just, I needed some air,’ Draco exclaimed in a rush.

‘So… wait where does that leave us?’

‘I..’ Draco looked around and realised that a few of the Gryffindors were clearly listening in, and the longer he stood, the more attention he seemed to be drawing to himself. ‘Do let me sit down scar-face.’

‘Scar-face??? Again??’

Draco sat down next to Harry, meaning he was suddenly brought so much closer to his handsome face.

‘Harry, were you confessing your feelings towards me, or saying you liked another?’

‘Yes’, Harry said, turning pink.

‘ _Yes_?’ Draco responded, feeling an eyebrow raise.

‘Umm, I like you, yes, not yes, I like someone else, I mean, yes I was confessing to you…’ Harry rambled, looking more and more nervous.

‘Hmmm.. okay.’

‘Okay?!’

‘Okay, so you were confessing to me.’

‘Yes I was.’

‘Okay then.’

‘Okay then? So, is that all you have to say?’ Harry queried, looking adorably lost.

‘Well, you haven’t asked me a question have you, so my response is okay then.’ No one said Draco had to make this easy.

Harry looked at him, perplexed for one moment, and then burst into laughter, surging forward and capturing Draco’s lips with his.

As far as first kisses go, it was perfect.

‘You are such a little fucker,’ Harry said, still laughing.

‘Hey, no way to speak to the love of your life.’

‘Ha.Ha. No need to get cocky!’

‘What, are you trying to say you haven’t been pining all of today’

‘What?!! Oi, where are you going? Hey. Hey! Draco… ughhh fine, who cares I’m in the middle of eating, I’ll just –’

‘No one said you had to follow, scar-head.’ Draco responded as they made there way out of the Hall, both smiling.

 

\------------------- the End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read this!! Thank you so much!!


End file.
